We'll Dance it better
by Zweete13
Summary: "It's more complicated than it seems Troy"."Then explain it to me Gabriella! you're telling me about you're passion for dance, but half the time you don't even have the energy to fulfil the classes!" I knew i had to tell him...
1. Gabriella Montez

I woke up Monday morning. I was still pretty beat from yesterday. Not only were the dances getting more and more difficult, but on top of it all my hair was starting to fall out. Not big chunks or anything but when I ran my brush through my dark curls more and more hair was sticking to the brush. I put the brush away in attempt to forget about my situation.

I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. God, what was I even doing here? Young Talent Dance Academe only accepted the very best dancers from all around the country. Everybody had their own unique style, everybody had impeccable technique and everybody could become one with the music. And me? I was the girl that didn't want to stick out; I stayed in the back of all my classes trying not draw attention to myself. I got that at home. Not because of my talent, not because of my out-going personality but because of my illness.

I was diagnosed with leukemia 6 months ago. It all started out with me feeling extremely tired all the time. In the beginning I thought it was just a nasty stomach virus, but when I after two months didn't felt better I was checked.

My mom took it the hardest. For four weeks I wasn't allowed to go out the house. She constantly talked about how it was only 1 out of 4 that would die and how I would definitely not be the one to leave this world. She talked about medicine, chemo and cancer 24 hours of the day. So when my acceptance letter came I was thrilled. It was my chance to get my life back, doing what I loved and being round people who loved dancing as much as I did.

The fight had been huge. She didn't want me to leave and kept talking about how I was too weak to dance on a professional level. It took me two weeks of convincing before she finally let me leave for the semester.

I'm so happy here. Most days I don't even notice that I'm sick, but then there are the week days. On these days I can barely get out of bed let alone dance. I feel nauscious, week and on these days I'm afraid that it will be my last. On week days all I do is pray for another day of life, and luckily up till now, god has always given me another day to live.

I try to keep the illness on a distance in my everyday life. That's also why I've only told one person about it. My best friend, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay is one of those persons who does everything perfectly. Her technique is flawless and her stage present is something you thought you would only see among dancers that has danced all their life.

Just as I had put my sneakers on for a relaxing class of hip hop there was a knock on my door.

"knock, knock" Sharpay said and entered. "Hey, ready for class?"."Yeah, I'm kinda super excited by the ballroom class though"."Oh, why?" I asked confused.

Ballroom is probably the hardest class because our teacher was a total perfectionist and let's just say that there always tends to be intrigues when it comes to couple chemistry and technique.

"umm because Troy Bolton is transferring here! Hello have you been sleeping under a rock the past week or something, because he's been the topic of everybody's lips including mine!" she said, probably a little offended that I hasn't been listening to her going on and on about that Bolton guy.

"Isn't he the heiress of some big hotel-chain or something?" Like I gave a shit about the player. He's been on the cover of some magazines flashing his newest found occasionally. It was like just because he was rich he was the most brilliant thing since leotards! Ugh… I already hated that guy with a passion.

"Yeah he is! Oh come on Gabriella you have to admit he's hot!" Sharpay starred at me starstruck. God! That girl has to get a hobby, besides boys!

I looked at my D&G watch, my dearest property, and realized that hip hop started in 3 minutes!

"Come on, crazy-fan-girl! We have to run to make it". "Ugh!" she exclaimed as we jocked towards our first class.


	2. What a feeling!

Me and Sharpay hurried down the hall towards studio 3. Just as we turned the corner the bell rung and the door to studio 3 closed. Sharpay slowly opened the door in attempt to blend in un-noticed. "Evans, Montez!" I turned my head knowing that we didn't go un-noticed. "Yes Mr. Bray?" Sharpay answered innocently. "You're late, hands forward" He lightly smacked our hands to "punish" us. "Everybody sit down I got some news for ya'll".

Mr. Bray was definitely most of the students' favorite teacher because not only was he an amazing instructor and choreographer but he was also a young teacher who understood the need for some street dancing after all the ballet and ballroom training we were put through at YTDA (young talent dance academe).

"I think ya'll heard about our new student here at YTDA and for you who hasn't; his name's Troy Bolton and I expect that ya'll treat him good so he'll feel welcome and now get up cause I've got some new choreography for you guys".

The routine was a fast solo it had lots of poppin, something I loved very much, and was a story about a young person (depending on sexes) dancing in street battles to make It as a professional dancer.

"Good everybody but I want to see a little more commitment. Now were gonna do this a little different. Everybody at 5,6 line up here" Mr. Bray divided the whole class into heights until everybody was lined up. Except for me. "Ahh miss Montez what's your height"."I'm only 5,4" I quietly replied. 'Oh god, please don't put me in front, please don't put me in front' I silently begged. "You'll do the lead"

I walked up in front terrified. "Now I want you to dance Miss Montez, but not the routine I just taught you or any other routine you already know. I want you to dance from your heart. And I want all of you to copy Miss Montez's dance. 1 row on 4, 2 on 8 etc. got it?" Everybody nodded in agreement and I froze to my place. I suddenly felt very weak and felt like fainting. "Miss Montez?" My head snapped up at Mr. Bray's words. "Any requests?"."Umm… can I do soft hip hop?"."Whatever you want". "okay…bleeding love, Leona Lewis then" I quietly mumbled.

As I heard the music come on I felt my heart pumping violently in my chest. 'Oh my god! This is my time to shine, it's now Gabriella FOCUS!'

I don't know how it happened but all of sudden I danced. It felt good to move. It felt good to get the thoughts out of head and finally be able to express it all.

_And I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open _

At the chorus I gave it all I had. The tears pricked behind my eyes so I threw my head back and stamped the floor in a slow beat-pump movement (When you bend your upper body forward and then spread out with your arms stretched behind you). I felt my body starting to shake as my breath became heavy. Luckily for me the song ended and I sunk to the floor head bended forwards.

It had been a really long time since I've danced this way. Mr. Bray slowly started clapping. "Miss Montez that is just what I mean, amazing! Everybody you should dance with the same passion as Montez. Let's do the routine from the top! Montez you stay in front".

I nodded and did Mr. Bray's routine again. God! This was the greatest feeling in the world.

At the end of the class, adrenalin was still pumping through my veins. "Oh my god Gaby, that was awesome! Seriously that's the best I've seen anyone dance!"I laughed. Sharpay was definitely a drama queen but I knew what she meant. I was good! I was really, really good.

We walked in to the big cafeteria. Lunch time was definitely one of the better things about YTDA. I picked up a tray and grabbed my usual lunch; a small chicken salad, a lemon-yoghurt and water. Low carb diet I know! But it kept me going for the next couple of hours.

I sat down with Sharpay at our usual table. Our friends Chad Danfort, Taylor Mckessie and Zeke Baylor were already there. "Hey guys!"."Hey! How was hip hop?" Taylor asked while scratching the sole of her new heels. "Great! Gaby did this amazing performance which everybody had to copy. We were divided in to heights by the way"."Wow our little Gabster transformed in to a star!" Chad mocked.

I blushed and looked down."I just… danced" I said and smiled."Well moving onto something more important; Troy Bolton". Taylor and Sharpay squealed while Chad and Zeke rolled their eyes.

"It's not like he's Napoleon or Tyce Diorio, he's just a guy!" They glared directly at me. "Gaby, he's the best dancer YTDA has ever had"."Yes he's like a legend!" I rolled my eyes at them. When it came to boys Taylor and Sharpay were definitely experts.

It wasn't like I didn't date at all, I just… Prefer to stay friends with them. You see I had a boyfriend at 15. I was so (what I thought) in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way about me so for pretty much all the time we were together he cheated. I ended up with a broken heart and from that day I've never really been able to trust boys when there's romantic feelings involved. Every time I thought about Eric (ex-boyfriend) it always brought me down. I started thinking about my cancer and about my mom who practically strangled me with her worry.

I suddenly felt a headache coming on and knew there was only one thing to do. "Guys I'm going for a run, I'm a bit cloudy"."You sure you'll be alright Gabriella?"."Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I knew what she meant. I just danced like the rent was due tomorrow and I was totally broke, but running was the only thing that cleared my head.

I ran back to my room and changed into my sweats and a pair of sneakers. I grabbed one of the water bottles from my mini fridge and took off.

The forest path was quiet. Most of YTDA's students preferred the large sport area outside the dorms. But I preferred the forest path because of how amazingly quietness that surrounded me and allows me to think things through.

I ran about 5 miles before returning to my dorm. There was about 15 min. to ballroom so I propped down on my bed and relaxed. It felt good to know that I could still handle a full schedule. I knew that I had to be in full control of my body to make it as a professional dancer and I knew that my cancer wouldn't allow me to always be. Like this noon. I almost broke from the hip hop class.

I glanced at my watch. Almost time for ballroom and meeting that Bolton-guy.

I grabbed my heels and dress and quickly pulled my hair back into a pony-tale. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and quickly threw a bottle of water into my red YTDA sports bag. Just as I was on my way out my cell blew up. I balanced my phone between my shoulder and chin while trying to hold my shoes in one hand and my clothes and sports bag in the other."Hello?"."Hi Gaby, I just wanted to know if you still have that red dress of mine?"."Tay, I don't really have the time right know but ask Shar, I think she has it. 'Ugh! I have to make some space in this thing sometime, this is way too…'."AHH!"."Gaby? What happened, are you okay?". I fell flat on my back with all my things spread around me. "Yeah I'm fine, just trying to balance a little too many things at once, but listen I gotta go I was already late for hip hop this morning, see ya!"."Buy Gabs!" I quickly gathered all my things and headed for ballroom.

**That's it guys!**

**Please, please, please review end tell me if you hate it or love it. **

**I'd love oneshot ideas, so if you have any zanessa/troyella ideas tell me about it and I'll see what I can do.**

**Hope you like it! **


	3. Troy Bolton

The girls were all more dolled up than I'd ever seen anyone be for a welcome. Everyone wore gala dresses and their hair and make-up were impeccable. God! He was just a guy. He wasn't a new brilliant choreographer, he wasn't a teacher, Ha wasn't an award winning dancer and he wasn't a celebrity!

As the doors opened and Troy walked in with our ballroom teacher Mrs. Lucy all the girls broke into "aww's" and giggles. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes as he grinned a boyish grin.

"Everybody, gather around" We all immediately gathered around Mrs. Lucy and Troy. "This is Troy Bolton he'll be attending YTDA for the rest of the semesters. If some of you forgot we'll also be switching partners today" My head shut up. 'How the hell could I forget that? I should've requested Chad months ago!' I shook my head and looked at Troy Bolton. I didn't even know this guy but I sure as hell knew what I felt about him! Troy Bolton was a stuck up-womanizing-immature-snooty rich kid! His brown hair fell in front of his ice-blue eyes and he just wouldn't wipe that smirk of his face. He had a good body. Toned muscles but not to buff, strong arms (at least it looked like it), and his six pack stomach and abs showed slightly through his black shirt. Sharpay was actually right. Troy Bolton was attractive, but that didn't change my feelings about him an inch.

"And now for the part I know you have all been waiting for; Partners!" I bowed my head. 'Please don't let it be Bolton please let it be Chad!".

"Tracy Kenworth with Danny Jensen, Tasha Simmons with Kyle Thomson, Sharpay Evans with Zeke Baylor…" I smiled at Zeke. Zeke was my old partner and I trusted him completely but there were never any romantic feelings between us, and it showed. But right now he had a big smile plastered on his face. Zeke had been into Sharpay for a while now. Everybody knew it. Really, you could see it on the way he lit up whenever she was around.

I winked at him, but his eyes were already on Sharpay who he happily chatted with. I turned to Taylor who nervously bit her nails. She probably hoped for Troy or Chad as her partner. "Hey! Stop biting your nails, ya think Bolton likes flossy nails?" She shut me a glared but giggled after a while. "Shut up! And it's probably you who's gonna end up with him, since you're the only person on campus who can't stand him". "Hey I'm hoping for Chad, at least I know he's a nice guy". "And how do you know Troy's not?" I looked down. How did I know? But then I looked at him. His eyes wandered around, looking at every girl in the room. God! He was such a womanizer!

"I just know!" I answered Taylor coldly. She shook her head at me and turned to Mrs. Lucy again. "And our last two couples are Taylor Mckessie with Chad Danforth and Gabriella Montez with Troy Bolton".

I bowed my head. 'God! There are unlucky people and then there's me' I seriously felt like crying. It was so unfair. Taylor actually wanted to pair up with the guy and she get's the partner I really wanted.

Troy grinned and walked over besides me. "Hey, I'm Troy!"."Gabriella" He cocked his eyebrow at me at my cold reply. "I noticed you from across the room ya know" Now it was my turn to cock an eyebrow. "Has that line ever worked for you before?" He starred at me blankly for a couple of seconds but then laughed loudly. "I normally don't have to work for it. Girls tend to fall for me easily"."No! Really?" I asked with fake enthusiasm. "You're going to be a handful, aren't you?"."Just… Back off, Bolton!"."Bolton? Harsh"

I pushed him aside and walked over to Sharpay.

"Shar!"."Hey Gabs! God I'm totally jealous. Troy Bolton! He's like, the hottest guy on campus"."Relax Shar, you can have him, he's a total womanizer!"."How do you know that?"."He tried to charm me seconds ago!"

"Gabriella! You're beautiful, guys hid on you! Troy Bolton is simply just a guy!"."Shar have you not been liste-"."Okay class pair up!"

Troy walked over to me. "Ready to dance… Partner?"."Shut up and let's just dance Bolton". "Today we'll be starting out right on and hard so I hope you all are well rested and brought your comfortable shoes. First up; Paso double!" 'Fine! Angry is exactly how I feel'

He took my hands and spun me into the position. I will say I was rather surprised at how good he danced and how much I felt like an amateur in his arms. As we did the sharp turns my knees went weak. He was amazing! He danced like he belonged on the biggest stages in the world, and I? I was a weak, sick dancer who dreamed about a time where I could actually do this for a living. I only looked down for a second, but in that second he was over me and pulled me in tight, making my eyes snap up. "Legs Montez, you're going weak"."Sorry" I mumbled. He spun me around two times and dipped me down as our big finally.

"Beautiful everybody, but pay attention to your arms, I see too many bended elbows girls and guys you're leading her not the other way around. Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez? Perfect!" Troy smiled at me. "Am I turning you on right now?"."Ugh! You disgust me Bolton"."Glad my charm is working on you" I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. "Oww"."That's what you get for being such a player!". "Player? You're the only girl I've talked to!"."And that's one too many"

"Okay class Samba!". 'Oh joy the dance of chemistry and romance! This is going to be such a long year'

**Sorry for being so slow in uploading guys! **

**I kinda have a writers blog, but I will upload sooner next time! **

**Hope you love it! **

**I will still accept ideas, and please, please, please review! **


	4. A Setback and a Step Forward

I hurried up to my room after ballroom. I felt sick and really, really tired and I desperately needed my medicine. "Gaby!". "I turned around facing Sharpay and Chad. "Why are you in such a hurry?"."I-I don't feel-"."Anyways I wanted to ask you about your new partnership, is he as good as he's known for?" My vision became very blurry. One moment I heard Chad's voice call out my name, but I couldn't locate where it was coming from. The next moment everything went black.

I woke up in a white room all wired up once again. This wasn't my first seizure but it has been a long time since I lost full consciousness. My mom and Sharpay sat beside me. Sharpay jumped up and hugged me when she realized I was awake and my mom started crying! I closed my eyes, avoiding the argument I knew was coming on. "Gabriella?" I slowly peeked at my mom. "Honey I want you to come home" I sighed. "Mom, we've had this discussion before; I'm not coming home!"."But honey, you fainted from exhaustion it's not healthy for you to dance"."I don't care mom! No matter what I do cancer is never going to be healthy! I love dancing, it's the only thing I love to do and I'm not letting you take this away from me!"

Maria Montez sighed "Gabriella this illness makes you fragile you can't do the same things that Sharpay can honey. Come home I can take care of you"."No mom! This is everything I've ever wanted and I've come such a long way this is-"."Umm, am I interrupting anything?"

Troy stood in my doorway holding a small bouquet of flowers. "I thought you might wanted some cheering up, but I see you already have company"."No it's okay my mom was just leaving, right mother?" she sighed at me again. "Think about what I said honey" She kissed me on the forehead and left the room along with Sharpay 'we'll talk' I mouthed at her, on her way out. "What do _you_ want?" He blinked a couple times before finally regaining his ability to speak "Excuse me?"."What are you doing in my hospital room?" I asked him blankly "Well I thought you might want some cheering up but I think I'm having the opposite effect on you". "Yeah so you can go now!"."Gabriella…" he ran a hand through his air, obviously frustrated with me. "I think I'm sorry about ballroom"."Think? You _think _you're sorry?"."Look I'm not good with these apology things, so this is as good as it gets!"."Try a little harder" He sighed. "Fine! Gabriella Montez I'm sorry I hid on you, it was disrespectful and stupid please accept my apology"."Very stereotypical but fine, I forgive you"."Can we start over?"

I smiled at him "Hi I'm Gabriella Montez" He grinned big at me and shook my hand "Troy Bolton, nice to meet you, oh before I forget it!" He grabbed a big bouquet of flowers "I brought you some flowers!"."Aww, you can be sweet"."Just take the flowers" I reached out and grabbed the flowers from him. "Thanks, they're beautiful" 

_2 days later… _

"Gabs, yo Gaby wait up!" An arm wrapped itself around my shoulder as he caught up with me. "Hey! How was class?"."Great! it was actually really fun, and guess what?"."What?"."I'm getting a solo!"."Oh wow! That was just such a giant surprise, you're so not the best dancer here and everybody so doesn't know it!" I said with a very fake enthusiasm. He nuzzled my hair and whispered in my ear; "just like everybody knows that you're the best girl here"."Troy shut up! We both know that isn't true, Sharpay has amazing technique, Taylor has perfect lines and Kelsi just looks like she was born on a dance floor"."But Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are missing the one thing you have"."And what's that" He looked at me dumbfounded. "Passion, Gabriella"." Passion?"."Yeah, it shines from your eyes every time you move, you love it so much and it shoves!" I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms childlike. "I'm one of the weakest dancers here". We stopped in our tracks. Or actually, he stopped which caused me to stop.

He bended down and whispered in my ear; "You're the best dancer I've ever met". He then put his arms around me and pulled me in, so my body was pressing against his. "The way you move is so, so…"."So what?" He blushed and gave me a very cheeky smile. "So sexy" I pulled away from him. "Troy, you know I don't like it when you false-hid on me!"."Sorry it was not to hid on you! I'm serious you're very sexy when you dance". I blushed. 'God Gabriella! You're not even into this guy. Why are you blushing when he tells you you're sexy? Maybe because you like him!'

Troy then grabbed my waist again and pulled me along.

'If you like him Gabriella it's serious. You have to consider it. You have to! But… He's your best friend, if you like him, think about what consequences it could have to your friendship, to him!'

The noise of the bell rang out and Troy's eyes snapped in the direction of the big group of guys including our best friends Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor. "Look Gaby I promised the guys to practice this group routine we were all working on… Solo project". "It's fine Troy"."Okay, we'll dance in ballroom"."Of course" He then did something he had never done before.

He kissed me on the cheek…

**That was that for this time guys! **

**I love to get comments so please comment **

**A little side request…**

**If you guys have any ideas for oneshots, leave a comment and I'll work on your ideas! **


	5. What just happened?

'He kissed me! He kissed me on the cheek' My hand slowly raised, to touch the place he had kissed me. A warm feeling spread inside of me. Bliss.

I walked toward my room. It was nothing like I've ever felt before. The place where he kissed me was still warm and soft. I've always thought that I was a loner. Nobody really liked me before. I was the skinny, weird girl. But with Troy everything felt so different. He was so easygoing and relaxed about all kinds of situations. Just then I realized something. Troy meant the world to me. I've never been as good as when I am with him. I'm happy just I see him and he can turn a bad day into a good one by just saying hello to me. He was who I wanted. He was what I needed to be better. I stood as paralyzed for a minute and then tears started to poor from my eyes. I maybe loved him but he would never love me. I was a friend to him, an annoying little sister who was too weak to take care of herself. I lay on my bed crying completely heartbroken until I looked at my watch. 14:40 in five minutes I had to be in class, dancing with the one who made me look like such a mess.

I quickly patted my face with water so I looked at least decent. I threw my hair in a ponytail and changed to heels. Then I walked towards class. I never felt like this before. My entire bodies felt drained for energy, like everything I could manage was to stay completely expressionless and numb or breakdown and cry until I at least would fall asleep. With every step I hurt. Not physical, but like a hard smash directly at my heart.

As I reached class I saw Troy. He looked even more gorgeous than ever. His golden hair fell slightly down in front of his beautiful ocean eyes. He saw me and smiled a dazzling smile. I crumbled inside feeling my heart going completely crazy just at the sight of him. He took my hand and spoke softly to me "Are you okay Gabs" I gave him a fake smile "perfect, I'm perfectly fi-". "Okay class, today we'll throw ourselves into something beautiful, emotional and extremely challenging; The Tango" 'Oh god!'

"Gabriella, head, head, gabs, head, head- ow!" My forehead smashed against his nose "Oh god Troy, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry". He covered his nose with his hands and cried out loudly in pain. After a while I approached him again "are you okay?" He removed his hands. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were watering with pain. Mrs. Lucy came over "you will need some ice for that nose Mr. Bolton". "Oh! I have ice in my mini bar!"

2 minutes later, Troy was lying on my bed pressing a pack of ice to his nose. "Are you any better?" he raised his eyebrow at me 'oh god he is so sexy, god! Focus Gaby, you just made his very perfect face bleed!'

"It hurts just a tad Gabs" he turned away from me. "Troy I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was just a little… out of focus". "Yeah well that's it Gabriella, you always seem out of focus, It's like you're not even taking this seriously!"."It's more complicated than it seems Troy"."Then explain it to me Gabriella! You're telling me about your passion for dance, but half the time you don't even have the energy to fulfill the classes!" Troy starred at me; no he glared at me like he wanted some kind of magic response to all of this. I knew I had to tell him sometime, but did it have to be right now! "Gabriella ans-" ."Troy I have cancer". He went silent. I felt the tears pressing on and I turned away from him. "Gabby…" He sat up and grabbed my shoulders. I leaned in to his embrace and led him hold me. "I am so, so, so sorry for saying that… I just didn't want, I mean I don't know…"

We sat there for a while, me crying and him holding me. Then suddenly I realized something. "They're gonna kick me out! Oh my god, I'm gonna be kicked out. I can't do this!". "Gabby, what's wrong? What are you talking about?". "The school! They'll kick me out when they find out, that I'm a freakin cancer patient!". "Gabriella they won't kick you out, if you don't want anyone knowing I won't tell anybody, and by the way you're so more than a cancer patient, you're such a smart, beautiful, talented, incredible woman… and I, I love you Gabriella" My head slowly raised. "I mean I know it's like-". "What did you say?". "That you're talented?" "No, no not that". "That you're smart?". "No a little forward" His eyes got big in realization "That I… love you?" 'He loves you too your freak! Just do it' "Gabby I-" My arm flew around his neck and we kissed passionately.

**I am so so sorry for not uploading **

**I've been at boarding school for a year and it was amazing and so fun and that's why I haven't benn writing **

**But I will upload more **

**Hope you love it **

**And as always; please comment! **


	6. Bliss or chaos?

Something overcame me in the minute our lips touched. A calming feeling spread in my body and at the same time a flaming sensation of passion flushed over me. He deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue slip in to my mouth. It was like a battle and dancing Viennese waltz all at the same time. It was simply and completely amazing.

His arms tightened their strong, protective grip around my body. He slowly caressed me like he wanted to outline every inch of my body. He slowly slipped his hands under my shirt and lifted it of me. We broke the kiss for a second and I caught his ocean blue eyes. They were so filled with a passion I had never seen anywhere before. I raised my hand and lightly brushed it over his golden hair. I felt his gaze on me and I knew what he wanted to ask me. I smiled to answer the unspoken question. "Troy I am fine". "Are you sure? I mean, do you really wanna do this?". "Yes, you're all I want Troy" with that he captured my lips once again. I slid his shirt of him and ran my cold hands up and down his gorgeous washboard abs.

The whole world seemed so different afterwards. As I lay in his arms and he lazily caressed me, I knew everything was going to change. "Gabriella?" "Yeah?" "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I thought you didn't have girlfriends?" "I don't- I have girlfriend!" I snorted "slick Bolton, very slick" "So is that a yes?" "Yes Troy, it's a yes!" He kissed my neck and shoulders and I slowly crept into a state of sleep.

Bliss. Waking up in Troy's arms was a felling that could not be described. The whole world seemed so paranormal; with him I could do anything. We were like Superman and Lois Lane, Romeo and Juliet, Ross and Rachel, we belonged together. I lay in silence just taking in the surroundings around me. He just smells so good! After a while I felt our hands intertwine and tilted my head upwards. "Hey…"."Hey" he smiled at me. I had never seen anything like the expression on his face. He looked so happy, concerned, proud, sensitive, but still very strong and protective. "How are you beautiful? I mean are you all right?"."Troy I'm fine! I can handle 10 hours of dance a day, I can handle you too!" I smirked up at him "Well I'm worried about you… so get used to it" He kissed my nose "Wait Gabs what time is it?". "Hmm? Oh, about 4. Oh god Troy! Contemporary…"

Five minutes later and dressed in a tunic and a pair of leggings I raised to studio 8 with Try jut behind me, we were already about 10 minutes late, but I was determined to not miss the rest of my favorite class.

We stumbled through the doors and Miss Michaels glared at us. "Bolton, Montes you're late". "We know and we're sorry-"."Don't care why, just fall in with the others". "Sure miss Michaels"

I felt a rush shoot through my body as Troy threw me through the air and the leaped after me. We sank synchronized to the floor and he rolled me over to pick me up once again. "Okay everybody, stop, just stop for a second" She went over to the music centre "I'm going to play you a little something, and I want you to feel it, don't dance just listen for a change"

**What is time?****  
****Is it the autumn leaves that change?****  
****Or the snow that floats from the sky**

**What is Time?****  
****Is it the air we breathe?****  
****Or the wings that teach****  
****The new born bird to fly**

**Who can tell?****  
****I don't know****  
****Will we change?****  
****Will we grow?**

**What is time?****  
****Is it eternity****  
****In heaven****  
****Or just a hope for peace on earth**

**Where's the time****  
****Gone in a blink of an eye****  
****But with every blink****  
****a birth**

**We live****  
****We learn****  
****We love****  
****In time****  
****We give****  
****We yearn****  
****We grow**

**In time**

**Time for change****  
****Its time to care****  
****It's not too late****  
****Don't despair****  
****Reach inside your heart**

**To find the joy the love****  
****To share with all mankind****  
****For all we know**

**All we have****  
****Is time**

The studio was dead silent as miss Michaels pressed stop "So everybody, now I want you to dance, I'm gonna play this again and you will all perform solos next week. So start rehearsing, you have the rest of today's class. Which is 20 minutes" "Troy…" He looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes "I know…" he pulled me in and hugged me "We'll dance it better". He kissed my forehead and let go of my hands. "Dance, prepare the solo. Dance it all out" and so I did…

**I hope it's alright :D **

**I seem to be a little stuck lately so I would like some ideas. **

**Respond and as always COMMENT. If you do the next one might be out quicker **

**All ideas welcome 3 **


End file.
